PC Joe Mason
PC Joe Mason, was played by Joseph McFadden and appeared in 48 episodes from 2007 - 2010. He was the last village bobby of Aidensfield, and was also the shortest staying. Biography Joe is described as a policeman "who sets his own rules, tackling crime in an idiosyncratic way that doesn't always sit well with those around him". He took over from PC Rob Walker in Series Seventeen. PC Mason came to Aidensfield on a temporary posting of a few weeks, pending the appointment of a permanent replacement for Walker and his own transfer to the Metropolitan Police. He had previously worked with Sergeant Miller in the York police force, where his insubordination, impetuosity and readiness to wade in with physical force earned him a reputation as a maverick. His cocky attitude initially alienated some of the Aidensfield locals, but his success in controlling local troublemakers and capturing a gang of armed robbers had won over most of the villagers by the end of his first episode. Finding Aidensfield to his liking, and feeling a growing attraction to Nurse Cassidy, he applied to stay on at the end of his posting, abandoning his plans to join the Met. His application was accepted and he was appointed permanent Aidensfield village bobby. His planned replacement, Don Wetherby, took the post of the recently deceased Phil Bellamy. Mason's supposed maverick tendejncies and idiosyncratic approach to the job have been played down (or forgotten) in later episodes. In an episode called Changing Roles he had a brief relationship with his old ex-girlfriend, Doreen Crosby. It was later revealed that Doreen just used Joe to find the informer who had put her criminal boyfriend to prison. His relationship with Nurse Cassidy flourished. Biography from ITV "PC Joe Mason is from York, but originally hails from Scotland. Born and brought up in Glasgow, he lived there happily with his parents and siblings until a family tragedy forced the relocation to Yorkshire. Joe was eleven years old when disaster struck. His beloved mother, Glenda was attacked and robbed on her way home. Savagely beaten by a group of young men, for days it was uncertain whether she would live or die. Until this point, Joe’s life had been untroubled. Now, it became dark and fearful. On December 23rd 1950, Glenda Mason died from internal injuries sustained during the attack. With his siblings Michael and Julia having flown the nest, Joe and his father were left alone. Joe tried hard to manage caring for his broken father; a once strong and fearsome man – now reduced to a shadow. The experience brought them closer together then ever before, and Joe learned a compassion and realism beyond his years. Finally, however, the pressure became too much. In 1951, Joe and Gordon moved to York to be nearer Michael. There, Joe started secondary school. Joe had now gained a devastating awareness of how crime can destroy a man, and change the face of a family unit completely. He now knew for sure he wanted to be a cop. For the moment however, Joe’s ambitions would have to wait. His father had no trouble finding work in the area, but as he grew older the job became increasingly difficult for him. When Joe left school at 16 he took on the burden of responsibility, by learning the electrical trade and helping his father reach retirement. Joe took his police exams in the summer of 1962 and joined York City Police. He soon settled into the duty room – winning over his fellow cops with a blend of rough charm and self-confidence. He drew the attention of Sergeant George Miller, who helped nurture and mentor Joe in his early years of policing. Like Sergeant Miller, PC Mason would never rest until he got his man. When Miller was nudged out of York, to a provincial posting, Joe found himself somewhat isolated by elements of senior management. His no-nonsense approach, combined with a high law enforcement rate, was seen as threatening by some, and Joe was kept squarely on the fringes of the junior ranks. When York City Police was amalgamated with the North Riding and East Riding Constabularies, Joe was posted out to a tough council estate on the outskirts of York to keep him from causing any more political problems. His experience as a working man and his ability to relate to people of all classes brought him respect from the public. By now, Joe had grown to be an attractive man. Women were drawn to his charm, affability and the glint in his eye. His self-confidence seemed to mask a troubled core – women wanted to fix him. Joe was in no hurry to settle down. He was happy to have a good time and enjoy the company of women, while keeping one eye on his long-term career aspirations. When Joe’s father died, the doctors said he had suffered a cardiac arrest, but Joe knew that since Glenda’s death he had been dying slowly of a broken heart. Joe finally took the plunge and applied for the Met – something he had always aspired to, but had postponed out of reluctance to leave his father. In spite of his long-established antagonism with the York DCI, Joe’s passion and ambition is recognised by the Met - his appointment will begin in a couple of months. Joe Mason is seeing out his time in York when a call comes in from old friend and mentor, Sergeant Miller, now stationed in the small town of Ashfordly…."﻿ Relationships Ashfordly police sergeants Sgt George Miller Other Ashfordly Police PC Alfred "Alf" Ventress PC Geoffrey "Geoff" PC JOE Mason pc jessica Detective Sergeant Rachel Dawson Medical staff Other medical staff Nurse Carol Cassidy Aidensfield Arms staff Georgina "Gina" Ward Oscar Blaketon Dawn Bellamy Aidensfield Garage staff Bernard "Bernie" Scripps David Stockwell Rosemary "Rosie" Cartwright "Loveable rogue" lineage Peggy Armstrong Other regular characters Lord Ashfordly Family When he was 11 years old, Joe's mother was the victim of a mugging in Glasgow. She ended up being badly beaten and died a week after. Joe and his father later moved to York, to be near his older brother. In the episode "A Brush With the Law", Joe mentions that he has a sister, Shona Mason, who he is going to visit in London. Shona is also mentioned later in "It Came From Outer Space". Later, in the episode "Missing Persons", he tells Carol that he has ano older brother and sister who both moved out after their mother died. Gallery JoeMason.jpg JoeAndDon.jpg Joe McFadden as PC Joe Mason in the 2007 Opening Titles.png JoeMasoninNightmail.jpg DDJ.jpg JoewithChazEnderley.jpg JoeMasonwithDoreenCrosby.jpg JoeMasonS17E05.jpg GeoffDonJoeRachel.jpg JoewithDanNeeley.jpg JoeAndAngelaFaussett.jpg CarolwithJoe.jpg Joe McFadden as PC Joe Mason in the 2007 Opening Titles 2.png Oscar's Birthday 12.png Oscar's Birthday 10.png Oscar's Birthday 6.png Sweet Sorrow 14.png Sweet Sorrow 31.png Sweet Sorrow 32.png Sweet Sorrow 26.png Sweet Sorrow 56.png Category:Police Officers Category:All Characters Category:Aidensfield village "bobbies"